dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3
PLEASE READ THE RULES (ALSO IN RED) BELOW REGARDING ADDING CHARACTERS BEFORE YOU MAKE ANY SUGGESTIONS. THANK YOU. ~Hyper Zergling Hi. This is Destructivedisk and I have gone ahead and re-protected and archived the talk. The talk was getting to be insanity inducing so I archived it, and the link to it is above this. The page was archived because, well, most of the users only make terrible edits. However, if you want to request a change, you can leave it below all the other edits. If you place it on the top or whatnot and fail to follow these rules, your edit will be reverted. Thanks! -KidKrillin If you would like to have a character added to the roster, please just leave that as a message below, thanks! We will add all sane requests. -KidVegeta Rules regarding requests: *'Any requests featuring characters past Super Saiyan 4 level will be disregarded immediately.' *'Any and all fanon characters will not be accepted and the request will be disregarded.' *'If you do not have an account or have only had an account for a very limited time, you will not be able to post your request.' *'You must sign your post with an ~~~~ at the end. If you do not, your request will be disregarded.' *'Do not request for non-saiyan characters to have Super Saiyan forms.' *'Do not request completely random fusions, for example a Krillin/Vegeta fusion.' *'If you deny any of these rules, your entire request will be completely disregarded. Thanks!' is this really what the game is gonna be like? Request: New Dragon Ball Characters Hello. I want add new characters in Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3. Goku ( Normal, Super Saiyan 0 to 20) Vegeta ( Normal, Super Saiyan 0 to 10) Future Trunks ( Normal, Super Saiyan 0 to 4) Future Gohan ( Normal, Super Saiyan 0 to 4) Gogeta ( Normal, Super Saiyan 0 to 6) Adult Gotenks GT ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 6) Vegito ( Normal, Super Saiyan 0 to 6) Teen Gohan ( Normal, Super Saiyan 0 to 3) Gohan ( Normal, Super Saiyan 0 to 3) Gohan GT ( Normal, Super Saiyan 0 to 6) Goten GT ( Normal, Super Saiyan 0 to 6) Trunks GT ( Normal, Super Saiyan 0 to 6) Broly ( Normal, Super Saiyan 0 to 6, Legendary Super Saiyan 0 to 6) Frieza ( Normal, Second form, Third form, Final Form, Fourth form, Full Power, Fifth Form, Sixth Form) Cooler (1th Form, 2th Form, 3th Form, 4th Form, 100 Power Form, 5th Form, Metal Form, 6th Form) Perfect Cell ( Imperfect Form, Semiperfect form, Perfect form, Perfect, Ulitmate Super Perfect Cell, Super Perfect, Final Form, Max Perfect, Android 13 fusion absorbed, Super 17 absorbed ) Super Buu ( Goku GT Absorbed, Trunks GT Absorbed, Goten GT Absorbed, Pan Absorbed, Bulla Absorbed, Vegeta Absorbed, Vegeta GT Absorbed,Frieza Absorbed, Cooler Absorbed, Perfect Cell Absorbed, Hatchiyack Absorbed, Super Janemba Absorbed, Broly Legendary Super Saiyan Absorbed, Majin Baby Vegeta Absorbed, Vegito Absorbed, Vegeta Absorbed, Tien and Yamcha Absorbed, Omega Shenron Absorbed) Majin Baby Vegeta ( Normal, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Super Saiyan 1 to 6) Cuzo ( Normal, Super Saiyan 0 to 6, Legendary Super Saiyan 0 to 6 Final Super Saiyan) Super 18 Hatchiyack ( Normal, Super Hatchiyack, Ultimate Hatchiyack) Hatchcooler ( Super Hatchiyack fusion Cooler) King Cold (1th Form, 2th Form, 3th Form, 4th Form, 100 Power Form, 5th Form, Metal Form, 6th Form) Cellza (Frieza/Cell Fusion) Coeller (Perfect Cell/Cooler) Coolza (Frieza/Cooler Fusion) Pikcol (Pikkon/Piccolo) Tiencha (Tien/Yamcha Fusion) Kid Broly Kid Tarble Raditz (Super Saiyan) King Vegeta (Super Saiyan) Cellin (Cell Absorbed Krillin) Gokule (Goku/Hercule Fusion) Kid Goku DB (Super Saiyan) Kid Vegeta (Super Saiyan) Pan (Super Saiyan) Bulla (Super Saiyan) Kuriza (1th Form, 2th Form, 3th Form, 4th Form, 100 Power Form, 5th Form, Metal Form, 6th Form) Majin Piccolo Majin Cell Majin Frieza Majin Goku Baby Goku ( Normal, 2nd Form, 3rd Form ) Majin Baby Goku ( Normal, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Super Saiyan 1 to 6) Groky (Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 5, Legendary Super Saiyan 1 to 5) Zell Zaiko Shararotto Queen Cold Baby Janemba Hatchiyack ( Normal, Super Hatchiyack, Ultimate Hatchiyack) Hatchcooler ( Super Hatchiyack/Cooler final form Fusion) Utimate Broly (Broly/Bio-Broly potara fusion) The Original Super Saiyan Future Trunhan (Normal , Super Saiyan 0 to 2) (Future Trunks and Gohan Fusion) Dr. 16 (Dr. Gero and Android 16 Fusion) Krillatzo (Chiatzou and Krillin Fusion) Gotan (Normal , Super Saiyan 0 to 2) (Goten and Gohan Fusion) Bills Whis Custom character (Normal , Super Saiyan 0 to 5) What If add new characters. Maybe I idea. I like new . Trunks(Super Saiyan 4)Treveon321 03:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Gohan(Super Saiyan 4)Treveon321 03:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Cell ( Android 13 fusion absorbed, Super 17 absorbed) Broly Legendary Super Saiyan 4 I very idea new maybe try Goku fusion Broly become Groky Groky (Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 5, Legendary Super Saiyan 1 to 5) I wish Goku Legendary Super Saiyan and Vegeta Legendary Super Saiyan also Fusion Gogeta ( Legendary Super Saiyan) and Vegito ( Legendary Super Saiyan) that new. a better name for the Goku and Broly fusion is called Broku I WOULD LIKE GOTENKSHAN (GOTEN,TRUNKS AND ADULT GOHAN FUSED) VEGEDOCK (BARBODOCK AND KING VEGETA FUSED) OSAIN42 '' ''I WOULD LIKE THESE CHARACTERS IN RB3 OKAY ''' KID GOHAN (SUPER SAIYAN)' 'VEGEDOCK (KING VEGETA AND BARBADOCK)' 'SUPER SAIYAN 1-2 VEGEDOCK ''' TEEN GOTEN (SUPER SAIYAN) '' ''TEEN TRUNKS (SUPER SAIYAN) TEEN GOTENKS (SUPER SAIYAN 1 AND 3) What If add new characters. I wish add new characters http://images.wikia.com/dragonballfanon/images/5/55/Vegetunks.jpgVegetunks* Ki Blast Atomic Cannon Galick Sword Super Hangarosa Super Blast Father-Son Galick GunTreveon321 01:24, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Super 18 Adult Gotentks ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Broly ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4, Legendary Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Vegito ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Gogeta ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Teen Gohan ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 3) Adult Gohan ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 3) Gohan GT ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Vegeta ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Majin Vegeta ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Baby Vegeta ( first form, 2nd form, 3rd form, Super Saiyan 1 to 4 with 3rd form) Majin Baby Vegeta ( first form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Super Saiyan 1 to 4 with 3rd form) Cell GT ( Android 13 Fusion Absorbed, Super 17 Absorbed) Super Buu ( Frieza Absorbed, Cooler Absorbed, Perfect Cell Absorbed, Hatchiyack Absorbed, Super Janemba Absorbed, Vegito Absorbed, Broly Legendary Super Saiyan Absorbed, Majin Baby Vegeta Absorbed, Omega Shenron Absorbed) Pikcol (Pikkon/Piccolo Fusion) Coeller (Perfect Cell/Cooler Fusion) Hatchiyack ( Normal, Super Hatchiyack, Ultimate Hatchiyack) Hatchcooler ( Super Hatchiyack/Cooler final fo rm Fusion) OSAIN42 '' '' ACHIVEMENTS '' '' 7.SAIYAN REVENGE -'' KILL KING COLD,FRIEZA,COOLER WITH GOKU, VEGETA, BARBADOCK, KING VEGETA IN SUPER SAIYAN ALL OF THEM . ''8.NAMEKIAN REVENGE -KILL FRIEZA AND AN ALIEN SOILDER ON NAMEK WITH PICCOLO AND NAIL. '' ''9.VEGETAAA -KILL VEGETA(SCOUT) WITH THE KRILLIN AND GOKU TEAM MOVE FUSION SPIRIT BOMB. '' ''10.NAPPA NAPPA NAPPA -KILL NAPPA WITH VEGETA(SCOUT) IN THE MOUNTAINS. '' ''11.SAIBMEN NEVER LOSE - KILL YAMCHA AS A SAIBMEN USING SABIMEN BOMB. '' What If add new characters. \ OSAIN42 TEAM ATTACKS WE ARE SUPER SAIYANS- GOKU,GOTEN,GOHAN,TRUNKS,VEGETA ARE IN SSJ AND USE THIER ULTIMATE ATTACKS . SADISTIC DANCE - 18 AND 17 TORTURE THE OPPONENT AND THE SHOOT A BLAST AT THE ENEMY. SUPERLY SADISTIC- SUPER 17 AND SUPER 18 TORTURE THE ENEMY WITH DEATH BLOWS AND END WITH TWO SUPER BLASTS. 2 REAL SAIYANS- GOKU AND VEGETA MAKE A SUPER ENTRANCE DEATH BLOWS AND CHARGED HITS FOR THE END THEY DO THEIR ULTIMATE BLAST. ACHIVEMENTS AND TEAM ATTACKS ''OSA''IN42 ACHIVEMENTS ''7.SAIYAN REVENGE -'' KILL KING COLD,FRIEZA,COOLER WITH GOKU, VEGETA, BARBADOCK, KING VEGETA IN SUPER SAIYAN ALL OF THEM . ''8.NAMEKIAN REVENGE -KILL FRIEZA AND AN ALIEN SOILDER ON NAMEK WITH PICCOLO AND NAIL. '' ''9.VEGETAAA -KILL VEGETA(SCOUT) WITH THE KRILLIN AND GOKU TEAM MOVE FUSION SPIRIT BOMB. '' ''10.NAPPA NAPPA NAPPA -KILL NAPPA WITH VEGETA(SCOUT) IN THE MOUNTAINS. '' ''11.SAIBMEN NEVER LOSE - KILL YAMCHA AS A SAIBMEN USING SABIMEN BOMB. TEAM ATTACKS OSAIN42 WE ARE SUPER SAIYANS- GOKU,GOTEN,GOHAN,TRUNKS,VEGETA ARE IN SSJ AND USE THIER ULTIMATE ATTACKS . '' ''SADISTIC DANCE - 18 AND 17 TORTURE THE OPPONENT AND THE SHOOT A BLAST AT THE ENEMY. '' ''SUPERLY SADISTIC- SUPER 17 AND SUPER 18 TORTURE THE ENEMY WITH DEATH BLOWS AND END WITH TWO SUPER BLASTS. '' ''2 REAL SAIYANS- GOKU AND VEGETA MAKE A SUPER ENTRANCE DEATH BLOWS AND CHARGED HITS FOR THE END THEY DO THEIR ULTIMATE BLAST A FEW IDEAS 1.HOW ABOUT BEING ABLE TO MAKE YOUR OWN ITEM. 2.HOW ABOUT A COUSTUME FOR A ALREADY MADE CHARACTER LIKE COOLER. 3. HOW ABOUT MAKING YOUR OWN STAGE TO FIGHT. 4.ANOTHER THING YOU SHOULD HAVE THINGS TO THROW. 5.LAST THING LET'S SAY YOUR IN BURNING NAMEK,THERE SHOULD BE A NATURE EFFECT LIKE VOLCANOES ERUPTING AND LAVA ON THE GROUND. SSJ2 VEGETA RULES THE STAGE 03:16, March 27, 2011 (UTC)OSAIN42SSJ2 VEGETA RULES THE STAGE 03:16, March 27, 2011 (UTC) My Wishlist: 1: Utimate Broly (Broly/Bio-Broly potara fusion) 2: Super Android 18 3: Cell (Android 13 absorbed, Super 17 absorbed) 4: Queen Cold (Frieza's mother) 5: The Original SuperSaiyan 6: Skakarot (Goku's mother) these are just idea's. NOTHING more, but if RB3 dose get a Custom Character then i will gladly delete this list. but i doupt RB3 will ever get a real CC. Tarble fusions PICCETA(VEGETA AND PICCOLO) FUTURE TRUNHAN (TRUNKS AND GOHAN FUTURE) FUTURE TRUNHAN SUPERSAIYAN 1 AND 2 DR.16 (DR.GERO AND 16) PIKCLON (PIKKON AND PICCOLO) KRILLATZOU (CHIATZOU AND KRILLIN) GOTAN (GOTEN AND GOHAN) GOTAN SUPER SAIYAN 1 AND ) SSJ2 VEGETA RULES THE STAGE 03:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC)OSAIN42SSJ2 VEGETA RULES THE STAGE 03:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) PIKKHAN (PIKKON AND GOHAN) PICCLHAN (PICCOLO AND GOHAN) GOKHANU (GOKU AND GOHAN) GOKTENU (GOKU AND GOTEN) VEGEUNKS (VEGETA AND TRUNKS) KAIL (KAMI AND NAIL) LEGENDRARY BROLJACK (LEGENDARY BROLY AND BOJACK) TARBGETA (TABLE AND VEGETA) VEGETUNKS(VEGETA AND TRUNKS) VEGETUNKS SUPER SAIYAN SSJ2 VEGETA RULES THE STAGE 03:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC)OSAIN42SSJ2 VEGETA RULES THE STAGE 03:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) New Cell Form I show like that new cell. New Characters list. Gogeta ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Adult Gotenks GT ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Vegito ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Teen Gohan ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 3) Gohan ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 3) Gohan GT ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Goten GT ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Trunks GT ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Broly ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4, Legendary Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Frieza ( Normal, Second form, Third form, Final Form, Fourth form, Full Power, Fifth Form) Meta-Cooler (Normal, 4th form) Perfect Cell (android 13 fuison absored, Super 17 absorbed) Super Buu ( Broly Legendary Super Saiyan Absorbed) Super Buu ( Frieza 4th form Absorbed, Cooler 4th form Absorbed, Meta-cooler 4th form Absorbed, Super Perfect Cell Absorbed, Bojack Full Power Absorbed, Hatchiyack Absorbed, Super Janemba Absorbed, Omega Shenron Absorbed) Majin Baby Vegeta ( Normal, 1st Form, 2nd Form, Super Saiyan 1 to 4 with 2nd form) Super Buu ( Majin Baby Vegeta Absorbed) Super 18 Hatchiyack ( Normal, Super Hatchiyack, Ultimate Hatchiyack) Majin Hatchiyack ( Normal, Super Hatchiyack, Ultimate Hatchiyack) Hatchcooler ( Super Hatchiyack fusion Cooler) Vegeta ( Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Need all together Super Saiyan 1 to 4. Pikcol (Pikkon/Piccolo) Nappa ( Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Turles ( Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Tarble ( Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Bardock ( Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Raditz (Super Saiyan 1 to 4) King Vegeta (Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Zangya (Normal, Full Power) Kyle Kytle 23:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) r u the creater of the game and if so please put in my suggestions Several Errors I see. Mind unlocking the page so I can fix them? Kazi22 21:28, July 16, 2011 (UTC) No, sorry, we can't do that. What are the errors so that we can fix them? -D-Disk Achievement/Character/Stage/Saga Suggestions: If I may suggest some achievements... #End Of A Nightmare - Finish off Frieza in the Frieza Saga as Super Saiyan Goku with an "Angry Kamehameha!" #I'll Put Everything I Got Into This Move! - Finish off King Piccolo in the King Piccolo Saga with an "I'll Put Everything I Got Into This Move!" #Saiyan Failure - Die as Goku in the Saiyan Saga ten times! #Saiyan Disgrace - Die as Goku in the Saiyan Saga twenty times! #Creative Thought - Create a custom characters! #Artistic Passion - Create five custom characters! #Masterpiece - Create ten custom characters! #A True Hero - Beat Story Mode on Easy Mode! #A True Conquerer - Beat Story Mode on Intermediate Mode! #A True Legend - Beat Story Mode on Hard Mode! #Universal Legend! - Make your own storyline in Universal Mode! Some characters... *Cellgeta (Cell/Vegeta Fusion) - Was included in Budokai 2. *Cellencha (Cell/Tien & Yamcha Fusion) - Was included in Budokai 2. *Baby (Base, Teen, Adult) - Was in GT. *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) - Was included in Dragon Ball: Heroes. *Frieza (Majin) - Was included in Budokai 2. *Cell (Majin) - Was included in Budokai 2. Some stages... *Red Ribbon Army - Included in Budokai 3. *Inside Buu - Included in Budokai 3. *Namek - Duh, epic winning! *Burning Namek - Duh, epic winning! ...and a saga: *Super 17 Saga - Why not? You put in Super 17 anyway... And those are my suggestions. Hope you put in some! -NomadMusik lol. I'm the only one who even SUGGESTED any achievements. You know, anyone can suggest achievements. -NomadMusik I basically just blindly added everything that you suggested. It's all on the page now. -D-Disk Why is there no Cell Games Arena BEFORE it got destroyed?! KorintheKat 09:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) What if forms goku(super saiyan,super saiyan2,super saiyan3,golden great ape,super saiyan4) vegeta(super saiyan,super saiyan2,super saiyan3,golden great ape,super saiyan4) gohan(super saiyan,super saiyan2,super saiyan3,golden great ape,super saiyan4) trunks(super saiyan,super saiyan2,super saiyan3,super saiyan4) goten(super saiyan,super saiyan2,super saiyan3,super saiyan4) gogeta(super saiyan,super saiyan2,super saiyan3,super saiyan4) gotenks(super saiyan,super saiyan3,super saiyan4) bardock(super saiyan,super saiyan2) vegito(super saiyan,super saiyan2,super saiyan3,super saiyan4) Fusions goku and goten (goken) goken(super saiyan,super saiyan2,super saiyan3,super saiyan4) goku and gohan (gokan) gokan(super saiyan,super saiyan2,super saiyan3,super saiyan4) bardock(super saiyan,super saiyan2,super saiyan3,super saiyan4) gohan and trunks(super saiyan,super saiyan2,super saiyan3,super saiyan4) Fangs the vampire who is tht? , |text=I Live Today }} , |text=Goku484 at your service! }} , |text=Yours Truly }} 13:31, March 10, 2012 (UTC) A few missing characters A few characters are missing that could be included, Super Buu (Piccolo abosrbed), Ultra Buu (The one that had the big muscles), Paragus, and Yamu. Godzilla3000 12:32, March 16, 2012 (UTC) and kid goku should be able to turn into great giant ape. Faas210 16:13, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Are You Ready For The Ruffneck Bass? Some ideas I have include: Characters: *Skrillex *Spopovich (Add Base, Add Possessed) Achievements: *The World's Strongest Piece of Hard Candy! (50 Gamerscore)/Can you bEAT me? (Secret Trophy) - Allow Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) to turn you into candy as Vegito/Super Vegito, and beat him while you are still candy! *Easy to Chew (10 Gamerscore)/Yes! I bEAT you! (Secret Trophy) - Beat Vegito as Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) while Vegito's still candy! Alternatively, lose as Vegito while you are still candy. Descriptions: *Versus Mode: Play as your favorite character, and battle with a friend, computer, or even someone far away! With a character list of AMOUNT OF CHARACTERS HERE, who knows when you'll get tired?! *Tournament Mode: Participate in a World Tournament, and win Zeni! Battle up to fifteen other characters! *Saiyan Saga: The Saiyans have arrived on Earth! Can you stop Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta from brutalizing Earth? NomadMusik How about Chilled and Super Saiyan Bardock. Both are canon Neither are canon. Both are alternate universe, similar to Turles. That is not to say I won't add them, however. -KidVegeta Thnqk you. Maybe you could even toss in a 4th for, for Chilled,under what if GS, please sign your posts with either an ~~~~ or Guysponge22, mmk? NomadMusik Things I Would like To Suggest For Raging Blast 3 Turles(Base,Super Saiyan,Great Ape) King Vegeta(Base,Super Saiyan,Great Ape) Peragus(Base,Super Saiyan,Great Ape) Broly(Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Legendary Super Saiyan,Great Ape)(Note That SSJ2 Broly is his super saiyan form in "Broly The Second Coming" because he had gold hair instead of his blue SSJ Hair) Kid Broly(Base,Super Saiyan,Great Ape) Vegeta GT(Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4) Ludgic(Pretty Cool Charcter From Episode 5 Of GT) Kid Goku Gt(Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Great Ape,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4) Ultimate Gohan(Base,Ultimate Super Saiyan) Pan(Base Super Saiyan) Giruo Goku Jr.(Base,Super Saiyan) Kid Goku(Base,Great Ape) Super Buu(Piccolo Absorbed Which Was In Budokai 3) Planet Vegeta Stage Tree Of Might Stage Arena From The Other World Tournament Stage Some Stuff Characters *Super Saiyan God Goku *Bills *Whis *Neko Majin Z? (Possibly Japan Exclusive/America and other DLC) Achivements *Peace At Last (5 G) Complete Shelong Dragons Sega. *There is Hope... (5 G) Complete History of Trunks Sega. Character Creator *Create a Pose for your character so when you select your character you can see him/her/it Fusionwilliam (talk) 02:03, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Cool character's *Kid Vegeta *Teen Raditz *Teen Nappa *Grand Supreme Kai *Nothern Supreme Kai *Western Supreme Kai *Southern Supreme Kai *King Kai (North Kai) *South Kai *East Kai *West Kai *Ultra Buu ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 21:35, November 18, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz My ideas for some battles Here are some ideas for What if battles. What if battles? *Videl (GT form) vs Para Para Brothers *Goku vs Zarbon *Kid Gohan vs Bon Para what about date with a another race for custom character like if your are a male or a female character but if you made a custom character in the game that you've already made Kjleroy144 (talk) 23:41, April 13, 2017 (UTC)kjleroy144 make dragon ball z raging blast 3 happen